Alone In This Bed
by MusicLover19
Summary: A songfic based on Framing Hanley's song Along In This Bed. How does Jasper cope when the love of his life leaves and brings bad news. How will her memory haunt him. Read and find out. If you read please take the time out to review. Thank you :


_**'Waking up without you'**_

His arm stretched across the bed, his half awake mind searching again for her.

_**'It doesn't feel right'**_

His sigh was soft as the realisation hit him. He wouldn't find her there. Not now.

_**'To sleep with only memories'**_

He ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. His soft blue eyes dull of that spark they once held.

_**'It's harder every night'**_

He lifted himself out of the bed. His mind on her. His mind going over the latest memory from the nightfall.

_**'Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck'**_

He rubbed his neck as his feet quietly padded along the floor. His hand reaching for the light.

_**'Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars'**_

Flipping the switch the room was filled with light. The pictures were hung on the wall. The room was still as she had left it. The unused clothes still with their tags. The shoes thrown across the floor. The pink, orange and yellow all around the room.

_**'I think that he owes me a favour'**_

The only thing that had changed was the old, worn out chair that was placed next to the table. The amount of nights he spent sat in that chair just thinking, trying to build the courage.

_**'It doesn't matter where you are'**_

Reaching his phone he sat in the old worn out chair by the table. Slowly he dialled the number he swore to never forget. With a shaky hand he held it up to his ear.

_**'I'll hold you again'**_

"I'm sorry, I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Have a good day."

_**'I wish I could hear your voice'**_

He fell forward, his arms hitting the table. He lent, taking deep breaths, his eyes closed as tightly as he could force them to stop the tears from spilling.

_**'And don't leave me alone in this bed'**_

Standing he walked over to one of the many pictures. One where her eyes shined, her smile graced her face. Her laughter came through from her body language.

_**'I wish I could touch you once more'**_

His fingers ran across her cheek through the picture. He wished to feel her again. Tears slowly fell as he realised that he might have lost her for good.

_**'And don't leave me alone in this bed'**_

The doorbell rang loudly, echoing around the room. He groaned, his eyes closing tightly.

_**'Not tonight, not tomorrow'**_

Opening his eyes slowly, looking around the room once more, he debated with himself, open the door and face whoever it was or ignore them and hope they left.

_**'I've got the feeling that this will never cease'**_

The doorbell rang again, followed by several sharp knocks on the door.

"Come on! Open the door!" the muffled voice came through the door, the tone of urgency came through loud and clear.

_**'Living in these pictures'**_

"Ok! Ok, I'm coming," with a sigh, he walked over to the door. His pace slowing with each step, the feeling of dread washing over him.

_**'It never comes with ease'**_

He opened the door slowly, not bothering looking and seeing who it was. He was used to taking small risks.

_**'I swear that if I could make this right'**_

"Brother," he greeted, the feeling of dread growing even more taking in his younger brother. Green sunken eyes and baggy clothes.

"I have some bad news..." he whispered softly.

_**'You'd be back by now'**_

As the short brown haired man spoke only a few words came through. His foggy mind only picking up words as he zoned in and out several times.

_**'Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars'**_

"She's in hospital...?" he asked, not fully grasping the fact. "How is she...? Fuck!" he swore running his hand through his blonde shaggy hair roughly. "I need to see her..."

_**'He knows he owes me a favour'**_

"I'll take you, its the least I can do..." his voice shook as he took in the appearance of his brother.

_**'It doesn't matter where you are'**_

Without a thought he raced outside, down the stairs to the car. His brain fogged, focused on one thing.

_**'You'll be mine again'**_

His brother followed slowly, climbing into the car. They drove erratically, trying to waste no time in getting there.

_**'I wish I can hear your voice'**_

They were closer, turning onto the street. He was so close he could hear her. Her soft voice, her quiet laughs.

_**'And don't leave me alone in this bed'**_

"There! Stop," he yelled as they reached the hospital. His voice urgent. He needed to see her.

_**'I wish I could touch you once more'**_

The car skidded to a stop, even before it was fully still he was out of the car leaving his brother behind.

_**'And don't leave me alone in this bed'**_

He ran through the hospital, checking each room. His mind focused on one thing, finding her.

_**'What about the plans that we had'**_

His breath caught as he saw her. The hospital beds made her tiny frame look, if possible even smaller.

_**'We'd been crazy not to go'**_

Walking slowly he sat next to her bed, tears shone in his eyes.

_**'Meet me in cape side'**_

Taking her hand gently, his voice lost through the disbelief at what was happening.

_**'I wish I can hear your voice'**_

"Hey," she whispered softly. The smallest of smiles gracing her beautiful face.

_**'And don't leave me alone in this bed'**_

Rubbing gentle circles on the back of her hand he whispered, "what happened babe... you just left.."

_**'I wish I could touch you once more'**_

"I had to..." her voice shook. "I'm dying... They think today is my last day.. if I make it until the end of today."

_**'And don't leave me alone in this bed'**_

He looked at her in disbelief. She was going to die. "How?" he asked as the tears began to fall.

_**'Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone'**_

"I don't know... I didn't ask for details. It came as quite a shock.. I... I couldn't face you. I couldn't see you... I had to go... to at least let you move on. It didn't do much good," her body shook as she coughed.

_**'Don't leave me alone in this bed'**_

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. Her eyes closing. Her breath slowing. Her fragile body falling further into the sheets of the bed.

_**'Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone'**_

"Don't leave me alone," he begged as she slipped away from the world, tears framing her face.

_**'Don't leave me alone in this bed'**_


End file.
